STORIES!
by LadyRunningDownToTheRiptide
Summary: I TAGGED THIS AS HARRY POTTER BECAUSE I WILL DO STUFF WITH THEM LATER ON! These are one shots, mostly of my own characters. HOPE YOU ENJOY!


**I was randomly inspired today as I was walking down the street! So now I'm making random one shots for my own characters!**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS!**

 **For girl:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Idea of what you want to happen:**

 **Boyfriend/Crush name:  
Height:**

 **Age:**

 **PLEASE FILL IT OUT AND REVIEW!**

 **Some of these will be based on songs! Mainly song from 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction, and Taylor Swift.**

 **Ben x Cay**

Ben was heartbroken. Sure, he was glad Cay was happy, and all. They had, after all known each since she was 12 and he was 14, but now, 4 years later every time someone mentioned her he felt a slight flutter in his stomach. He loved being with her, loved the sound of her voice. He was never good with feelings, but now he realized that he loves her.

Plain and simple.

He loves her.

It's not like he never had a chance to ask her out, but he was just to chicken. And now it's too late. She's happy with Zach. He remembered back to a few months ago when Cay had called him, bubbling with happiness.

 _He had been studying for an upcoming math test when his ringtone broke through the silence._

 _"_ _Hi, Cay."_

 _"_ _OH MY GOD BENNY THE GREATEST THING JUST HAPPENED TO ME!"_

 _"…_ _.."_

 _"_ _Zach Freeman just asked me out! He is on the freakin' football team!" Ben signed. He had liked Cay for a while now, and still had not built up enough courage to ask her out. He had mentally slapped himself, 'Come on, Ben, you're 18, you can ask out a girl!' He couldn't though. He didn't want to ruin their friendship._

 _"_ _Are you going to go with him?"_

 _"_ _Of course!" That was the start of his heartbroken-ness._

Cay had a problem. She really liked Zach. But, she had been in love with Ben 2 years ago right before he and his girlfriend, Sarah broke up. Truthfully she had never moved on. She had cried the night he had called her, telling her he'd finally asked her out. But, a few months later she had been the one comforting him when she found out that Sarah cheated on him with his twin.

 ** _Later_** **(Cay is kind of like me.)**

Cay was sobbing. She couldn't think clearly, which is probably why she found herself ringing the doorbell. Turns out, Zach was only dating her because of her looks. When she had shown up in a loose fitting dress, he got mad. He made a scene about how her boobs and butt were the best parts of her. That had lead to her feeling like crap and now she was here, in hysterics. _What do I tell Ben_ , she door opened and there stood, duh, duh, dunnn, _Ben_. At this point she kind of stopped caring what he thought and flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. After a few seconds of him wondering what was going on, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. After a few minutes of him holding her and whispering sweet things in her ear (he knows how much she loves it), he guides her, with his arms still around her, to the sofa in the living room.

"Sorry, Benny." Cay said after she calmed down a little bit. She only ever calls him Benny when she's really happy or really upset.

"You have nothing to apologize for, just tell me what happened." He sort of demanded.

"Zach dumped me. I was so stupid and he only liked my bum and boobs." She said, bursting into another round of tears. He pulled her closer to him. Awhile later, after watching Flipped and (quote unquote 'friendly' cuddling), Cay had her head in resting on his shoulder and her eyes closed.

"I love you, Cay," He whispered after a few minutes. Her eyes flew open.

" _What_?" Ben blushed beet red.

"I, um, thought you were asleep."

"You love me?" She whispered.

"I, yeah. It's totally okay if you don't fell that way. And I can totally understand—"

"I love you, too." Now Ben was shocked.

"You're not just saying that are you?" He says after a minute.

"Idiot," she muttered, crashing her lips into his. After a second, he kissed her back. His hands moved to the small of her back, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around neck.

"Finally," Ross whispered, watching Ben and Cay kiss from his hiding place.

 **HI AGAIN peoples! I hope you enjoy this chappie! I think it came out really, really good!**

 **VERY IMPORTANT THINGS**

 **REQUESTS! I need them!**

 **WHICH CELEBRITY DO I REMIND YOU OF?!**

 **Stay Beautiful,**

 **Lady Riptide**


End file.
